This invention relates generally to an off-highway work machine, and more specifically to a service control box for enabling or disabling specific machine systems for the purpose of performing service procedures.
Work machines, such as off-highway trucks, tractors, wheel loaders and the like, typically utilize a battery disconnect switch to electrically isolate electrical components during service procedures. The disconnect switch is typically turned to an xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position for servicing and turned to an xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position for operation of the work machine. The battery disconnect switch prevents operation of the machine by those who may be unaware that service procedures are being performed. For example, if a service technician is changing the engine lubricating oil, the battery disconnect switch is turned to the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position, preventing operation of the engine, which would cause catastrophic engine damage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,036 teaches a battery disconnect switch for use with a work machine. Disconnect switches of this nature are often located in a box having a lock arrangement. The box is typically mounted in a position that permits easy access by the service technician. The service technician turns the disconnect switch to the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position and locks the box. After service procedures have been completed, the service technician unlocks the box and turns the battery disconnect to the xe2x80x9conxe2x80x9d position.
Modern machines incorporate numerous machine systems the are controlled by an electronic controller. A typical battery disconnect switch disables the electronic controller and all of machine systems. One example of a machine system that requires battery power during the service procedure is an automatic evacuation oil system.
Engines of many large machines hold large quantities of lubricating oil, often in excess of one hundred gallons. When the oil requires changing, it is extremely time consuming to drain the used engine oil into a pan and later transfer the used oil to a drum. The automatic evacuation system includes an electric pump, fluidly coupled to the engine sump. The pump is permanently mounted on the machine and configured to be attached to a used oil tank. The pump moves the used oil from the sump to the tank. During removal of oil from the engine, it is desirable to have the battery disconnect in the xe2x80x9coffxe2x80x9d position, preventing accidental operation of the engine, but this also disables the pump. It is also desirable to disable the automatic evacuation system during normal operation of the machine, preventing accidental discharge of the engine oil.
Numerous other machine systems provide similar difficulties during servicing, it would be beneficial to have a control system for selectively enabling and disabling these systems.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.
A method for servicing a work machine having a control system having a plurality of input devices, an electronic controller and a plurality of machine systems being controlled by the electronic controller. The method including the steps of accessing a service control box and moving a service control switch to a service control position, wherein moving said service control switch to said service control position causes at least one of said machine systems to be deactivated and at least one machine control system to be activated.